Never Ending Cycle
by DracoWolf316
Summary: What happens when you take a few characters, make robots androids, and add in some popular pairings?  A big flippin mess, that's what.  Several short stories of pairings from Portal, written in a hopefully funny way.


**A/N:** My first Portal fic! Okay, so this will feature the robots of Aperture as Androids, in case there's any confusion of that. Also, it will feature several pairings of some characters from Aperture, in an interesting way. Let me know your thoughts when you finish!

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wheatley shouted into the night. He looked around, seeing if there was anything lurking in the shadows. He was breathing heavily.<p>

"Oh man, that was one of my worst nightmares yet." He said. Suddenly, a light clicked on beside him. Chell was in the bed with him, her hair all messy.

"Wheatley, sweety, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh Chell, I had the worst dream ever. I dreamt that I was in charge of Aperture gain, and I almost tried to kill you, and…and…"He began hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, kissing him.

"It's alright Wheatley. It's okay…I'm still here." She said softly. Wheatley mumbled.

"What?" Chell asked.

"Do you still hate me for nearly killing you?" He asked.

"Of course not…I love you." Chell said.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Chell screamed into the night. She looked around the stasis chamber she slept in at Aperture. She was sweating horribly, and she shook a bit.<p>

"What is wrong Chell?" A computerized voice called out.

"I had a horrible nightmare GLaDOS." She said. "I was in bed with Wheatley, and I was stroking his hair, telling him I loved him! I thought I'd never wake up." She said in a frightened tone. GLaDOS appeared in the room, white hair cascading down her back in a perfect hairstyle. She walked over to Chell and took her hand. Chell climbed out of the stasis chamber.

"Perhaps a relocation to my chamber will help with the neutralization of these horrid visions?" She asked. Chell said nothing, only nodding. GLaDOS guided her through the corridor into her main chamber, where her console was lowered at the floor. GLaDOS climbed up on it, and pulled Chell onto it as well. It raised back into the air. Chell hugged GLaDOS tightly. GLaDOS patted her back.

"Be at ease Chell. The enrichment center wishes to remind you that the visions you see are nothing but fiction, and should they continue, it is advised that you come to me." She said.

"Are you okay with me doing that?" She asked.

"Of course. I love you."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" GLaDOS screamed. She was in her main chamber, in the middle of running tests. She looked around her chamber, seeing if there was anything that was out of place that may have caused something.<p>

"I must have entered recharge mode while testing." She mumbled. Suddenly, a panel folded back, and a man came running in.

"GLaDOS? I know you don't like being disturbed when testing but that was a loud scream." He said.

"Wheatley?" GLaDOS asked. Wheatley could see she was in a state of shock. The console lowered to the floor, and GLaDOS lowered herself off, stumbling a bit on the floor. Wheatley came running to her, knowing she wasn't herself. He supported her, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked her. She glared at him for using that term, but she didn't really care.

"I had a horrible charge vision." She said. "I was with Chell, and she was rubbing her hands on my back, and I was rubbing mine on hers, and I was telling her it would be okay. Then I said I loved her. It nearly crashed my power supply." Wheatley hugged her.

"What are you doing you moron?" She asked. Wheatley mumbled, "Not a moron."

"Stop hugging me." She commanded.

"I don't care what you say right now. You need comfort." He said. GLaDOS didn't say anything. Wheatley just stood there with her, hugging her. GLaDOS finally pointed to her console.

"Okay." Wheatley complied, guiding her back to it. She raised herself onto it, and it rose back up to its previous position.

"…Thank you…Wheatley." She said. Wheatley smiled.

"Any time, my love."

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wheatley shouted. He was in one of the core chambers, trying to catch his breath. He looked around, jumping a bit at shadows.<p>

"Man, what a terrible dream." He said. Suddenly, the door opened. Space Core stood there, his face riddled with worry.

"Something wrong Wheatley? Space." He asked.

"I had a bloody nightmare." He said.

"About Space?"

"No, about GLaDOS. She screamed, and I went into her chamber, and I hugged her, and told her I loved her!" He shouted.

"Maybe too much work on managing test chambers." Space core said. "Perhaps think about Space more?" Wheatley sighed.

"Maybe." He relented. Space core walked to his recharge platform.

"Need company for moment? Space Space." He asked.

"…A bit." He said. Space core walked up and hugged Wheatley. Moments passed. Wheatley began to calm his breath, and his heart stopped racing.

"Better?" Space core asked. Wheatley smiled.

"Yeah. Thinking of Space did help a bit. Thanks." He said. Space core gave Wheatley another hug.

"Now, continue recharge. Lots of work to do in the morning. Space." Space core said.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Love you. Space." Space core said.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Space core shouted into the open blackness. He was in space, looking around at the stars and the planets, seeing if there was anything out of order.<p>

"Thank Space." He sighed.

"Horrible dream. Wheatley. Nightmare. Comforting. Space." He said. It was silent. Space core was silent. Then…

"Thank you Space. Good night." He said. He went back to sleeping.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wheatley shouted into the night. He looked around, seeing if there was anything lurking in the shadows. He was breathing heavily.<p>

"Oh man, that was one of my worst nightmares yet." He said. Suddenly, a light clicked on beside him. Chell was in the bed with him, her hair all messy.

"Wheatley, sweety, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Oh Chell, I had the worst dream ever."

* * *

><p>Well, what'd you think? Funny? Romantic? Need work? Please leave your comments please. No flames, though constructional criticism is welcome.<p> 


End file.
